1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heavier-than-air craft and more particularly to motorless aircraft having a suspended operator/payload.
2. Background Art
The need for low cost energy efficient transportation has become increasingly recognized since the energy crisis of the 1970's. Although increased fuel costs have led to various developments in the field of transport, the majority of efforts heretofore have been directed toward providing greater fuel efficiencies and alternate motor power sources rather than development of motorless transport.
Sail planes and gliders comprised rigid framed motorless aircraft of lightweight. Controlled flight in atmospheric updrafts was achieved due to their aerodynamic configurations. The use of such aircraft was, however, relegated to sports enthusiasts due to their inherent unreliability. The lack of reliability of such aircraft was in part related to their dependence on specified atmospheric conditions which placed limitations on travel direction and distance. Further, such aircraft were dangerous to operate and, in addition, due to their rigid frame construction, were susceptible to frequent structual damage upon landing.